


The Most Important Question

by zeziliazink



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, Getting Together, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeziliazink/pseuds/zeziliazink
Summary: Prompt: “Serious.” Featuring dance-sweaty Draco, pixie ears and Erkling fronds, Luna Lovegood hijinks, and one hand, offered.





	The Most Important Question

“Well, Potter, what do you say?”

Harry looked up from where he sat on his stool, back leaning against the table. Draco Malfoy was standing tall in front of him, arm outstretched. 

They were at the Glimmering Pensieve, a colorful club in wizarding Ballycastle. Luna had deemed it perfect for her “fantastical creature”-themed 25th birthday party. Malfoy’s hair was damp from dancing, and his thin shirt clung to his slender form. All things considered, Malfoy looked stupidly gorgeous, even wearing the large, pointed, blue pixie ears he’d chosen to meet Luna’s dress code.

Harry had charmed his hair to resemble the plant-like head fronds of an Erkling, and he could feel the branches waving gently to the song that had just started. He assumed he probably looked pretty dorky, but Luna was worth looking a right fool for.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Harry asked Malfoy, squinting as he struggled to focus over the chatter of the crowd and rumbling bass beat.

Malfoy laughed and then cast a noise-dampening spell with his free hand. The soft kiss of his magic settled around them both, and Harry shivered.

“I said, Luna announced that everyone had to find ‘someone their soul has always been drawn to,’ for this next song, to dance with?” Malfoy bit the inside of his lip, then continued. “I mean, it’s Luna, you know, but I thought, what the hell. So, what do you say?”

Harry felt his heart beat a fast _thump, thump_ in his chest.

Malfoy was watching him intently, his nonchalant expression betraying an earnest hopefulness below. As Harry looked back, mind whirling, Malfoy’s outstretched hand wavered but stayed there, waiting.

Harry knew this was just a dance at a silly party, but Malfoy’s question didn’t _feel_ silly. It felt … serious. It felt like maybe the most important question Harry had ever been asked.

_Someone your soul has always been drawn to._

Malfoy’s eyes moved higher, making Harry realize that his hair fronds were reaching toward Malfoy like vines to the light. Harry’s subconscious wasn’t even being subtle. 

He took Malfoy’s hand firmly in his and pulled himself up to standing. Malfoy broke into a grin as the sounds of the room rushed back in. 

“Yes,” Harry said, “I’m all in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [I'm on tumblr too](https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/), come say hi?


End file.
